Dantovo peklo
by Enari
Summary: Čistokrevné pwp/semi non-con, takže příběh nečekejte.


Hlava mu třeštila, v uších hučelo a svaly bolely jako už dlouho ne.

'Jestli teď otevřu oči a neuvidím nádhernou nahatou ženskou s krabicí pizzi, tak budu vážně mrzutej! Co jsem to vlastně dělal? Sex? Alkohol? Travka? Mariánková pizza?'

Pomalu otevřel oko a s mručením ho opět zavřel.

'Moc světla. Jsem naštvanej. Ta číča by teď měla mít perfektně tvarovaný čtyřky a ochotný dvojče. Ne-'

Ticho prořízl chladný smích.

„Užili bychom si víc legrace, kdyby ses uráčil konečně probrat," ozval se známý hlas.

Reflexy posílené démoní náturou odvedly většinu práce. Dante se vymrštil a téměř okamžitě byl stáhnut zpět mezi saténové přikrývky.

„Nesnaž se. Proti těmhle poutům nemůžeš bojovat. Mají na sobě pečeť, která ti znemožňuje používat většinu svých démoních schopností, což znamená..." ten měl v sobě tolik arogance, že se z toho Dantemu dělalo nevolno.

„... že jsi mi vydán na milost, bratříčku," dokončil se záludným úsměvem Vergil. Byl opřený o protější stěnu prostorného pokoje, který osvětlovala jen záře svíček. Vše bylo laděno do temně rudé a zlaté. Doslova to křičelo 'tady hnízdí snob'.

Dante podrážděně protočil oči.

„Ty si prostě nemůžeš pomoct, co? Tyhle pompéznosti si nech pro svoje čubiny. A proč jsem sakra přivázanej?"

'A hlavně proč k posteli?'

Nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi. Vergil tam jen tak stál a sledoval ho. Propaloval ho těma ledovýma očima, jakoby se snad snažil pohlédnout až jeho mysli.

Dante musel přiznat, že se necítil zrovna bezpečně.

„Ok. Chápu. Ty jsi tady ten špatnej a užíváš si okamžik triumfu. Kdybych měl volný ruce, tak bych ti zatleskal. A teď k věci. Nejsem mrtvej a ani neumírám a pro to musí být nějakej důvod. Tak co chceš?"

Vergil se uchechtl a konečně se uráčil odlepit od stěny. Pomalu přešel až k obrovské posteli s nebesy, kde byl momentálně uveleben Dante. Aniž by ze svého mladšího bratra spustil oči, sedl si mu po boku a k Danteho neutuchajícímu děsu odhrnul svému dvojčeti vlasy, tak, aby mu nepřekážely ve výhledu.

Víc než Vergilovo chování ho děsilo spíš to s jakou něhou to polodémon udělal.

'Při všech kruzích pekla. Vážně doufám, že mě bude mučit. Má to v plánu, že jo? I ten meč v žaludku by byl lepší než skoro incestní úchylka nasměrovaná na mou osobu!'

„Právě teď v tuto chvíli, máš alespoň nějakou představu co s tebou hodlám dělat?"

'… do hajzlu'.

Aniž by dal Dantemu čas odpovědět, pevně mu sevřel čelist a pomalu se k němu sklonil. Pro Danteho se zastavil čas.

'Ne. Ne. Do hajzlu to ne! To nemyslí vážně! Ty jeho výlety do pekla mu těžce poškodily mozek.'

Byl to jen dotek. Obyčejný dotek rtů tisknoucích se lehce k sobě. Ale to stačilo k tomu, aby Dante konečně a neodvratitelně propadl panice.

Začal sebou cloumat tak vehementně, že se Vergil raději stáhl. Sice se mu nepovedlo vytrhnout se sevření, ale to ho nezastavil v tom, aby dal průchod svým emocím.

„Ne! Co je to ksakru s tebou? To jsi vážně zešílel! Došli ti šlapky nebo co? Jestli máš nějakej komplex do sebezahleděnosti, tak si ho vyhoň před zrcadlem! Ale mě vynech!"

Vergil po něm hodil spokojeným úsměvem. Líbilo se mu, když byl bráška v bojové náladě. Hned je pak všechno zajímavější.

„To by nebyla žádná zábava. Navíc," znovu se sklonil, „já tě skutečně chci, bratříčku," zašeptal mu do ucha.

Vergil si na něj sedl obkročmo, aby měl lepší přístup.

„Ne. Ne. Ne," vrčel Dante. Tikal pohledem z bratrovi tváře na místo, kde se jejich těla tak intimně dotýkala a zase zpět se vzrůstajícím zděšením.

'Nemyslí to vážně. Tohle neudělá. Jen se mi chce dostat pod kůži a ponížit mě... a docela se mu to daří.'

„Cítím se dnes nějak štědře a tak tě nechám rozhodnout. Chceš i líbaní anebo to zvládneme bez zbytečných něžnůstek?"

'Cože?'

„Dle tvého prázdného výrazu můžu říct, že nevíš o co tu jde."

Vergil mu věnoval ještě jeden rychlý polibek.

„Je tak těžké to pochopit?"

Pomalu přejel prsty přes Danteho zrudlé rty, palcem se dostal až ke spodnímu rtu, který mírným tlakem rozevřel. Znovu spojil jejich ústa, ale tentokrát pronikl jazykem hluboko dovnitř. Pomalu prozkoumával to opojnou vlhkost.

'Ty hajzle!'

Dante udělal první věc, která ho napadla. Zkousl ten hedvábný jazyk, který tak bezostyšně plenil jeho ústa s takovou silou až mohl cítit podmanivou chuť demoní krve.

Starší bratr se odtáhl. Pramínek krve stékající z koutku úst společně s nebezpečným výrazem v tváři dodával jeho vzezření na hrozivosti.

„Takže bez něžností," prohodil Vergil. Rozevřel bratrův rudý plášť, aby měl lepší přístup k vypracovanému hrudníku.

Dante, který to nečekal, sebou trhal a vysloužil si tím pobavený úšklebek od svého věznitele.

Jak se zdálo Vergil ztratil zájem provokovat muže pod sebou a místo toho přesunul svou pozornost k jeho tělu. Svými dlouhými prsty pomalu přejížděl po bezchybné pokožce. Se zaujetím sledoval svaly napínající se pod ní, zatímco se Dante vzpouzel marně se snažíc osvobodit z pout.

Vergil se letmo dotkl jedné bradavky a s chutí si vyslechl salvu nadávek od svého mladšího bratra. Pod jeho dotekem se kůže vraštila a měnila barvu s růžové na rozkošně červenou.

Prsty druhé ruky zabloudily až k lemu kalhot, kde lehce hladily citlivé místečko.

Dante vkládal všechnu svou energii do boje s řetězy, které ho značně omezovaly v pohybu.

Nepřestal ani, když na něj Vergil přenesl všechnu svou váhu. Obratně se vklínil mezi nohy svému mladšímu dvojčeti. Teď se jejich klíny třely při každém Danteho pohybu a to Vergila vzrušovalo na nejvyšší míru.

Muselo to být poznat, protože mladší polodémon zamrzl uprostřed pohybu.

'To ne.'

Vergil teď lehce pohupoval pánví, boky se k sobě pěvně tiskly. Povolil pásek kalhot a vklouzl rukou dovnitř.

„Ne," vyjekl přidušeně Dante. Chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale pevný stisk, který mohl cítit i přes látku spodního prádla ho odradil. Zkousl si rty, protože věděl, že kdyby teď promluvil, bylo by na něm poznat jeho vzrušení.

'Myslím, že to pozná tak jako tak, když ti pták trčí v pozoru.'

Těsná blízkost Vergilova těla mu postupně mámila smysly. Mohl cítit šimrání v podbříšku a chvění pomalu ovládalo celé jeho bytí.

„Přestaň už konečně. Jak daleko chceš zajít, abys mě ponížil? To se se mnou chceš i kurvit," nenáviděl se za zoufalost ve svém hlase.

Vergil se vytáhl na loktu, tak aby mohl vidět Dantemu do očí. Byl tak blízko až mohl každý z nich cítit horký dech toho druhého. Rukou stále pracoval na bratrově vzrušení.

„Takový nevybíravý slovník. Proč se to tak bojíš? Není to tak, že bych tě zabil hned po tom co tu skončíme."

„O tom to sakra není! Vlastně bych uvítal kulku mezi oči, kdyby mi z hlavy dokázala vyhnat... tohle! Jsme dvojčata, chápeš? Rodina. Tohle mezi sebou bráchové neděla-" zmlkl, když se Vergil přiblížil o kousek blíž. Bál se, že ho chce zas políbit.

„Ach, bratře, jak jen ti ta tvá naivní lidskost zatemňuje mysl."

Dante po něm hodil rozzuřeným pohledem.

„Incest, můj milovaný bratříčku, je hřích," konečně vklouzl pod poslední kousek oblečení, který mu překážel v přímém kontaktu. Teď stimuloval svého mladšího bratra na tom intimním místě, kůže na kůži. „Je pošetilé zakazovat démonovi hřešit."

Políbil ho, ale tentokrát to bylo s vášní. S nezkrotitelným chtíčem.

Dante se po pár vteřinách probral z blaženého opojení a s hrůzou mu došlo, že boky vychází té šikovné ruce vstříc zatímco opětuje bratrův polibek.

Podařilo se mu odtrhnout se od Vergilových úst. Tou dobou už byl tak rozčílený, vyděšený a frustrovaný zároveň, že se přestal plně ovládat.

„Táhni s těma svejma kecama do pekla," vykřikl, nekontrolovatelně se třásl. Pohledem stahoval Vergila z kůže.

„Jak myslíš," odvětilo klidně starší dvojče.

Dantovo oblečení vzplálo, rozpadlo se na prach nechávajíc to jen v rudém plášti.

Pevně chytil druhého muže za bok, aby mu zabránil v pohybu, když do něj bez varování vnořil dva prsty.

'Nh. Sakra. On je tam vrazil celý. Jen tak. Měl aspoň přinést nějakej lubrikant.'

„Nabízel jsem ti, že to provedu něžně, ale jak je vidět, máš to raději tou tvrdší cestou."

Začal prsty pohybovat dovnitř a ven v neúprosném tempu.

'Kruci. Jestli mi ho tam vážně strčí... Už nikdy nebudu chtít po ženský anální sex.'

Vergil nepolevil v pravidelném pohybu ani když přidal třetí prst. Mladší z bratrů si byl teď definitivně jistý, že ta mokrá věc stékající mu mezi půlkami byla krev.

Pevně stiskl oči a zatnul zuby. Nechtěl dát Virgilovi to potěšení vidět mu v očích bolest. Raději ani nezkoušel proti němu bojovat, mohl by tím svou situaci jen zhoršit.

Ledový pot mu stékal po čele. Do uší ho bodaly odporné zvuky, jak se krví a preejakulátem ušpiněná ruka dotýkala nejintimnější části jeho těla.

Alarmující ovšem bylo, že jeho erekce nejenže neopadla, ale byla tvrdá a těžká jako nikdy.

Vergil sledoval, jak se jeho bratr snaží bojovat proti svým pocitům. Věděl, že ho svým jednáním fyzicky zraňoval, ale na tom nezáleželo. Démoni to tak dělali. Ani Dante nemohl bojovat proti svým přirozeným pudům.

Než tohle všechno skončí, mladší bratr se dobrovolně podvolí a přijme své dominantnější dvojče. Tím si byl Vergil jist.

„Dante," vydechl, hlas zastřený vzrušením, „když teď otevřeš oči a požádáš mě o to, tak tě pojmu do svých úst."

Políbil špičku erekce, aby dal najevo, co přesně tím myslí.

'Blow job od vlastního bráchy? Ani náhodou.'

Odvrátil tvář, aby dal najevo, že bude žádat o velké kulový.

Vergil se usmál nad jeho tvrdohlavostí. Věnoval mu lehký polibek na bok, který Danteho roztřásl rozkoší. Další vlhký polibek umístil na podbřišek. Jazykem zajel až do pupíku. Muž pod ním ztěžka dýchal. Očividně toužil po svém uvolnění.

Když ani to nepomohlo, Vergil olízl celou erekci, od kořene až po špičku v bolestivě pomalém pohybu. Mladší polodémon se prohnul v zádech, z úst mu unikl zoufalý sten, který se okamžitě proměnil v tichý výkřik, když mu Vergil něžně rozevřel štěrbinu na vrcholu erekce a zabloudil do ní jazykem, zatímco ho stále stimuloval uvnitř těla.

„Neh-... prosím."

„O co prosíš? Hm? O co prosíš bratříčku," povzbuzoval ho Vergil, když nebyl Dante schopen dopovědět.

Dante však už nepromluvil. Pohodil zamítavě hlavou, odmítal už cokoli říkat.

„Je to tvá volba bratříčku."

Pak bez dalších průtahů vytáhl zakrvácené prsty a nahradil je vlastní tepající erekcí. Nedržel se zpátky. V jediném rychlém pohybu se celý ponořil do toho rozkošného těla a nedbajíc bratrových výkřiků se začal bez milosti pohybovat.

Hladil ho po těle. Dotýkal se všech těch citlivých místeček. Kousal, sál a pak něžně líbal kůži orosenou potem. Tiskl se k druhému muži, snažil se na něm zanechat nezvratný důkaz, že Dante teď patří jemu.

„Cítíš to Dante? Nikdy jsme si nebyli blíž. Ani v matčině lůně ne. Nikdy jsme nebyli tak celiství. Jsme dvě poloviny jednoho celku," šeptal mu do ucha vzrušeným hlasem.

Díval se na své mladší dvojče, na tu nádhernou, kterou teď zdobil ruměnec. A ty oči, tak hluboké a plné vášně.

Dante se pod ním zmítal. Sténal bolestí i slastí zároveň.

Mladší polodémon vykřikl, když se Vergilovi povedlo vklouznout ještě hlouběji.

Dante mohl cítit horkou krev proudící z jeho těla, když se Vergil vytáhl. Zvedl své boky, aby se mohl setkat bratrovými přírazy. Zasténal, když se tak stalo.

V tu chvíli jeho pouta zmizela. Objal svého bratra kolem krku a ten na oplátku ovinul své paže kolem jeho trupu. Tiskli se k sobě, svaly se třely, pot stékal po kůži.

Vergil se vytáhl do sedu s bratrem v náručí. Dante stiskl zuby, když ho bolest při tom pohybu na chvíli ochromila.

„Co se děje, bratříčku," zeptal se, ale v pohybech neustal.

'Toho bratříčka si nech.'

„B-... hah... bolí t-to."

„Ale ty to miluješ," usmál se Vergil.

Dante bezmyšlenkovitě přikývl. Zaryl nehty bratrovi do ramenou a začal se s ním opět pohybovat.

Díky změně polohy byl teď Dante otevřený, takže do něj mohl Vergil snáze pronikat. Při každém přírazu se teď dotýkal toho speciálního místečka hluboko uvnitř bratrova těla.

Dante teď mohl cítit staršího polodémona hlouběji a to ho velkou měrou vzrušovalo.

S entuziasmem nasedal na bratrův klín. Cítil na sobě jeho doteky a nebránil se jim.

Vergil ho chytl za vlasy a stáhl ho do záklonu, tak aby na něj měl dobrý výhled.

„Ty tvoje oči. Právě teď jsou opravdu nádherné."

Pokojem se nesly jejich steny. Svíčky osvětlovaly dvě propletená těla ve vášnivém objetí. Pach krve plnil místnost. Vergil si bez zábran bral svého bratra.

Oba už byli téměř na vrcholu. Starší muž to mohl poznat z Dantova nepřítomného pohledu plného vášně. Ani si neuvědomoval s kým je.

Vergil popadl svého bratra, nahnul se s ním do předklonu, tak, že celá váha mladšího polodémona spočívala na Vergilově klíně.

Ještě pár silných přírazů a oba společně vyvrcholili ve stejný okamžik. Dantův výkřik byl rajskou hudbou.

Vergilův tichý smích ho probral z opojného stavu. Když zčásti přišel k sobě, uvědomil si, že zase sedí bratrovi na klíně, těla stále spojená v jedno.

Starší muž shlédl dolů mezi jejich těla. Bílá tekutina na jeho břiše jasným důkazem jejich hříchu. Nabral trochu na prsty a promnul. Dante ho přitom sledoval. Neprostestoval, když ho Vergil nechal ochutnat vlastní semeno.

Starší dvojče se nad tím pousmálo. Něžně položilo druhého muže na přikrývky a vytáhlo se z jeho těla. Krev a sperma stékalo na rudé povlečení.

'Au. A já myslel, že mít v žaludku dvoumetrovej kus železa bolelo.'


End file.
